Gifted Hands (New Update!)
by jeju-island
Summary: Chiaki and Nodame were childhood friends. It was Nodame who taught Chiaki to play, but due to an incident, Nodame lost her will and her skill to play. Now everything is up to Chiaki but it seems Nodame is not fine about it. A curtain unveils a new romance of Chiaki and Nodame. A story of love, hatred and friendship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yeap I don't own them

Chiaki

I have always adored her. Ever since we were little. I felt so happy seeing her in the spot light, but at the same time I feel sad. She is too far to reach. We were best friends ever since we were little. She always took me to her mansion and together we play the piano. One time she asked me to learn it, she promised that she will pay for it. I enjoyed learning from a teacher she paid for. My dad and mom aren't rich enough. My dad left us, so my mom has been supporting me all the time, then again like dad she left me. But my uncle, who takes care of me, reassured that she is supporting me and so I believed him. He was right.

At age 10 Nodame was already performing in large crowds. But still, she talks to me as if it was a game. She had fun. I was happy for her too.

10 years later Nodame became a world class pianist. I became her manager, she said she never wanted to part from me. So we go to concerts together, I arrange her schedules and important meetings. I adored her in the dark, I never really wanted to confess. I couldn't.

Her heart has been in love with pianos and musical notes that even I never had the chance to pull her away from it.

One day she asked me to play with her together in a concert. She said we will play Mozart's sonata for two pianos. I was a bit nervous, but still if I'm with her it will all be fine. The concert started, we played the piano together, I smiled as we finished the sonata. Her smile warmed my heart. I thought it will be a happy beginning. But then an accident happened. An accident that broke everyone's heart.

Nodame lost it...

She lost the skill to play...

She broke her hands...

Author's note: so what do you think? Make a Review for this chapter so that I will know if I will continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadaaa! Another update! Thank you so much for reading. Anyway here is an update.

Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome characters

Chapter 2

Chiaki

"Nodame!" I yelled at her. She is at it again, she won't talk to anyone. Her eyes were like dull and she was like trying to search something within her. "Nodame, please, come back," I whispered. She just looked at me, but with the same dull eyes her lips curled with a slight smile.

We don't know what happened to her. We don't understand why she changed. She went missing for 2 months, I didn't even know because Elise, our manager, full packed my schedule for the performances in Europe. I was called one time by our friend that Nodame was missing and she was found roaming the streets of Paris.

"She's in a state of shock," the doctor said. He even added that Nodame might have some memories she doesn't want to remember or maybe she was harassed and abused when she went missing. She never played the piano again. Never did she even touch it. When we tried to let her touch it she shouted "No! Please stop! I won't play," then she ran to the kitchen and cut her wrist.

She was never like that before. Her smile radiates and makes my heart flutter but I've been longing to see her back to herself. I became a conductor and joined an orchestra that belonged to Elise's father Franz Stresseman a legendary conductor, he also taught me and I became his apprentice for two years.

"Nodame," I whispered as I looked into her eyes intently. She looked at me expressionless. Then shifted her eyes back to the window. She lives with me now, her mom and dad were so worried but I promised to take good care of her. I kissed her forehead as a tear from my eye fell. It's just too painful for me. Too painful.

Nodame

He's crying, I know he is. I'm still scared. After all that happened. I'm scared. I want to end my life. I just want to remove this hands of mine. They were the reason why that happened. Why that disgusting thing happened, I'm gonna remove this hands. Must.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 3

Chiaki

"Nodame, want me to cook?" I asked her. She just nodded. Again, every morning after sleeping, she sits on the rocking chair near the veranda and stares outside. I cook well, when I was living at Nodame's house when we were kids, the chef taught me to cook for Nodame, one of my masterpiece is Meringue a la panna con I broccoli, my first dish.

As I prepared the plates I asked her to come. She looked at me intently. I completely understood what it meant. So I stood up and carried the small table to her place. I prepared again the plates and the food.

"Nodame, remember this?" I asked her. Again, she just nodded softly. She looked at the food on her plate, I tied the table napkin around her neck. I almost cried doing it, but I held all the tears back. "Here, do you want water?" she nodded again. I poured water on her glass.

"Elise said, that I could take a rest this week, but next week will be packed. Also Stresseman-sensei will visit you," I told her while eating. I stared at her. She was still looking at her plate and playing with her food using the fork. "Nodame, just tell me if you don't want it,"

She shook her head sideways, then started eating the food. I smiled, she looks like a kid. But then my smile faded when I saw tears dropping. "Nodame," I frantically went to her and started to wipe her tears. It's too painful, the jolly Nodame is now gone.

"Are you in pain? Do you feel nauseous? What do you feel?" I asked her, panic was evident in the tone of my voice. She just shook her head. I was kneeling on her side to match her height, then hugged her. The next thing happened made my mind want to kill.

"Stop! Stop! Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Go away! Stop touching! Stop go! I don't! Please Please I beg you!" she yelled while crying. I removed my arms around her and stared at her. "Please, please! Leave me! Please! Don't touch me, stop touching!" she continued yelling for 3 minutes.

My eyes were full of tears. I just can't stop them from flowing. I now know what happened. What happened in those two years she went missing.

"Nodame, did that really happened?" I asked her, she looked at me shocked. Then she ran to nearest pot and grabbed a big rock and then aimed at her hands. I ran towards her and remove the stone she was holding. I ran her to the nearest hospital here in Paris.

With these things happening, my intent to kill that person was so big that all I could think of was a private investigator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

CHIAKI

After she calmed down, we went home and I put her to bed. I went to my room grabbed my phone and dialed Elise's number.

My hands were shaky.

"Chiaki?" she asked

"E-Elise" I stuttered. "C-can I hire a private investigator?"

"Ah sure, why?"

"I think I somehow knew what happened to Nodame," I replied, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Alright" she replied.

I was at her room, looking at her intently. Her innocent face while she is sleeping reminded me of her bright smile before. I went next to her and lied down. All I could think of was to hug her. But I know that when I do that she'll panic and try to destroy her beautiful hands. I carefully placed a pillow at her back so I would not have an urge to hug her. I love her. So much.

NODAME

I woke up and saw his beautiful sleeping face. I could not fight my tears. I sobbed silently as I watched him sleep. His perfect eyelashes, his eyebrows, his lips, everything looked so perfect. But then the memories came and all I could think of was to shout in panic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Chapter 5:

CHIAKI

I woke up when I heard her shouting. "Nodame, calm down" I tried to hold her hand but she struggled greatly.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Stop please!" she escaped the room and ran towards the kitchen. Breathing heavily she took the knife and pointed it at her wrist.

"Nodame, calm down please, don't do this" I pleaded. My eyes were getting teary. "Calm down and talk to me,"

"No senpai, I don't want to play the piano any longer. I want to break and remove these hands for good," She cried still gripping the knife tightly. "Please don't make me play it any longer, please"

"Alright we won't let you play, but you need to calm down first and let us get everything straight. I can help you, you just need to trust me," my voice was cracking, I could only cry.

"Senpai, help me, please help," she sobbed.

"I will, just calm down okay?" I reassured her

She then put the knife down, and kneeled down crying. I rushed to her took the knife out of her hands and hugged her tightly.

"How is Nodame?" asked Elise while trying to contact the private investigator using her smart phone. I just smiled weakly. "Oh, she said she'll be here in about two to three minutes," We were meeting at a café by the street here in Paris.

I just silently nodded. Elise looked at me with concern, "Your concert is getting nearer each day and you haven't conducted a practice with the orchestra. I know it is hard because of Nodame, but you can't just leave your career hanging like that"

"I-I'll let you schedule the practice next week, some of Nodame's friends are coming, and I bet they'll be the one taking good care of her," I just replied. Then a tall woman wearing a black suit came and greeted us. She introduced herself as Rui Song a famous secret private investigator and pianist in Europe. Her skills are quite unique in terms of investigation. I happen to be a good friend of her years ago but we lost contact. This was the first time I saw her after 5 years.

"So what is the case this time Elise? Chiaki?" she asked her while taking a sip of her coffee.

"You remember the famous pianist who went missing for two months?" Elisse replied

"Ah! Noda Megumi! Yes, I completely remember her. Franz-sensei asked me to look for her. I was the one who actually found her roaming the streets of Paris. Is she missing again? And Chiaki stop looking so amazed, I'm still the same Rui who plays the piano," Rui is a famous pianist , she is well known in the classical music world. I was completely shocked that her side job was private investigation.

"I-I just can't believe that you became a private investigator. What do they call you?" I asked her

"They call me Son, well I really wanted to do something I haven't done before, I enrolled myself in a 12 months online class took my exam and passed, I also learned self-defense techniques. "she laughed, "Sounds funny right? But anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to learn about what really happened to Nodame, I want to uncover the truth," I replied

"Well," she smiled "Where do you want to start?"

Author's note: Maybe some of you are wondering about the PI (Private Investigator) thingy. I actually researched all about it. Some really do offer online classes that can range from 6 months to 12 months. They offer instructions to criminology, law and etc. Hahaha I was wondering if who among the characters of N.C. is going to be the private investigator, and I picked Rui. Why?

She is secretly free spirited. She loves talking to people, and is a good communicator. I believe she can pull off this PI role. Hahaha

She can really look cool as a PI. A pianist/Private investigator looks COOL right? Hahah

Review and follow this story for further updates.


End file.
